


Shine Bright

by BimmbleBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimmbleBee/pseuds/BimmbleBee
Summary: Lance closed his and held his hand against his chest. “Bro, you have no idea what that means to me. I just want to be the best pastry I can be”





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [becoming-icarus](http://becoming-icarus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who I told months ago I would write this. Better late then never!!

“Why are you like this?”

Lance looked up from where he sat to stare at the small girl as she scrunched herself on the opposite end of the couch, her golden eyes harshly judging him. “Why am I like what?”

Pidge wildly gestured to the space Lance occupied as he painstakingly glued plastic jewels to the large object on his lap. “Just...You need to stop.”

“Oh wow, Katie what a way with words you have.”

“Don’t you sass me, fuckboy.”

Lance snorted, “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He cocked his head, clicking his tongue, “Do you think I should put more on this?”

“You’re putting cheap imitation diamonds on a donut costume. I honestly have no answer for that.” Pidge paused and examined the giant white frosted donut that Lance held. “Explain to me why you’re doing this again?”

Lance proudly held the costume above his head and stood up, “Oh Pidge! I will gladly tell the tale of how I am using your brothers trolling ways against him. For I, Lance Mcclain, have claimed the title of Master Troller!”

“...Nevermind.”

Lance continued unperturbed, “Last week Matt made a bet that I wouldn’t dare wear a costume of his choosing to the party.” He twirled and gestured to himself then the costume. “He obviously chose the wrong bet.”

Pidge took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It took all her willpower not to murder Lance via couch cushion. ”Okay, sure, but why the bedazzling?”

Lance smirked, “Well if I have to wear this, I’m gonna slay it.”

“Right, “ Pidge nodded and ran her fingers through her unruly hair before she froze. “Wait! Why are you in my house!”

“I didn’t have glue.”

-

Lance stared himself down as he stood nude in front of the full body mirror in his room. His makeup was immaculate. His blue eyes were lined with a heavy kohl and winged to perfection, lashes coated in layers of mascara. His cheeks, contoured so sharp they could be considered dangerous, and lips painted a deep red. Dragging his right foot down his freshly shaven calf he hummed.

“Well, you can’t fix perfection.”

With a small giggle, Lance flounced to his bed where he had laid out everything he was wearing to the party. He swiped a pair of white netted panties from where they lay and put his legs through the holes, shivering as they softly grazed his skin. Once they were comfortably situated he plopped himself on his comforter and reached for the matching thigh-high fishnet stockings and carefully slid them on his legs, attaching them to the panties with garters when he was done. He then grabbed a simple pair of red stilettos on slid them on his feet.

Standing, Lance teetered over to his dresser, his heels sinking into the fabric of his carpet. He sent Hunk a quick message asking him when he’d be back with the car and grabbed a small bag of clothes before making his way to his living room. He haphazardly threw his bag onto the couch and lifted his costume from where it was placed on the floor. Lance awkwardly slid the circular shape over his head and wiggled it into place. As he adjusted his costume Lance grinned. He still couldn’t believe have well this came together for him. The edge of the suit fell just below the curve of this ass, but he knew that once he raised his arms the lower part of his cheeks would be exposed. He was treading a fine line, one wrong move and what he was wearing could be considered public indecency, but by now Lance knew how to bend that rule.

A ping from his phone notified him of Hunks arrival and will some last adjustments Lance grabbed his bag and made his way out the door. When he finished locking up he turned to see an elderly lady peering out from her doorway, smoking a limp cigarette.

“Hey Mrs. P! How are you today?”

Mrs. Plum was a retired show girl - or so she says- that lived across the hall from Lance and Hunk, and while she came to view the two of them as pseudo grandchildren she still enjoyed the days Lance left his apartment looking like eye candy.

“Oh my! Lance, spin for me boy.”

Lance gave an exaggerated twirl and grinned at the muttered ‘If I was forty years younger’. “How do I look?”

Mrs. Plum crooked her finger for Lance to come closer. When he bent over she wiped the small lipstick smear off the corner of his mouth and patted his cheek. “You look like you’re about to get up to no good,” She smiled. “Have fun.”

Lance grinned brightly at his neighbor, “You know I will.” With a jaunty wave goodbye, he made his way to the parking lot where his friend sat waiting in the beat up car they shared.

“Dude,” Hunk said as he watched Lance struggle to sit and click his seatbelt into place, “You are the best-looking donut I have ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of donuts.”

Lance closed his and held his hand against his chest. “Bro, you have no idea what that means to me. I just want to be the best pastry I can be”

The car was silent for a moment before the two men began laughing.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that!” Hunk wheezed, squeezing the steering wheel as he attempted to take off.

A wicked smiled curled across Lance’s face as he waggled his brows at his best friend. “So Hunk. You think anyone will want to glaze this donut.”

The car jerked as Hunk swerved choking, “Lance, please. The only glaze I want to talk about is the one made from scratch in my kitchen. Because I’m a good boy.”

“Whatever...Liar,” Lance muttered as he reached for the radio. “Why is Matt throwing this party anyway?”

Hunk slapped Lance’s hand away from the volume knob and ignored his affronted muttering. “Stop it. Didn’t Pidge tell you?”

“You know Pidge never tells me anything.”

“Well,” Hunk paused as he made a sharp turn, “His best friend’s twenty-second birthday was a couple of weeks ago. Apparently, he didn’t celebrate it right so Matt decided to do it for him.”

Lance gasped and swung his head to face Hunk. “What do you mean best friend? I’m Matt’s best friend!”

Hunk sighed and settled down to listened to his friend rant about what makes someone your best friend. Apparently popping a pimple on someone’s butt qualified you.

He didn’t know that.

-

Shiro stood awkwardly in the corner of his living room, a red solo cup filled to the brim with unidentifiable alcohol in his hands. He silently watched as strangers drunkenly gyrated to the music blasting from the grainy speakers he owned. Shiro grimaced. He didn’t want this. The small gathering of friends and family he had for his birthday was good enough for him. Seems like Matt disagreed. Shiro took a small sip of his drink, wincing as the cheap liquor burned his throat.

“Yo! Shiro!”

The Said man turned his head to see Matt standing at the entryway to the kitchen waving frantically. With a sigh, Shiro carefully made his way to the other, dodging waving arms and whipping hair. When he finally made it to his destination he made a face that could only be called a pout, “Why have you done this, Matt?”

With an impish smile, Matt attempted to put an arm around the taller man's shoulders, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, man. It’s my duty, as your best friend, to make sure that your birthday is a night that you’ll never forget. Also, where’s Keith?”

With the stains that will inevitably be in his carpet after tonight, Shiro could never forget. Even if he wanted to. The scene he walked into trying to use the bathroom would leave him mentally scarred forever. “Yeah. Right.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, “You know Keith would never come to this. And I’m glad he didn’t. I can guarantee that at least three different people would be stabbed if he did.”

Matt laughed, “Aw, that sucks. That would have made for a great story!”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, slouching against the wall. Matt was ridiculous. The aftermath of what happens when Keith gets slap-happy with a knife is something he never wants to live through again. Once was enough, thank you very much.  
Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming against a wall as what could only be defined as a leggy donut stood angrily at the entryway.

“Matthew Holt!”

Shiro choked on air as he watched the man push his way through the crowd, none of them batting an eye as a giant donut moved them out of the way. The man was followed by another person clad in yellow, this one apologizing profusely. 

“How dare you!”

Now that he was closer, and poking a manicured nail into Matt's chest, Shiro could see that the man wore what looked to be a donut and nothing else.The shape was similar to that of a pool floatie, but with the added holes for someone to put their head, arms, and torso through. The tanned male wasn’t wearing anything underneath it either, letting Shiro faintly see dusty brown nipples. Looking up Shiro's eyes briefly connected with the bright blue’s of the others. He gulped, “Uh-.”

Shiro was interrupted as Matt grinned and pulled his assailant closer, “Lance! Holy crap, I didn’t think you would actually wear that.”

The man, now identified as Lance, huffed but didn’t try to leave Matt’s grasp, “Of course I would wear it. Who do you think I am?” He pouted, “Matt, Hunk told me this party is for your best friend. I’m your best friend and I know for a fact this party isn’t for me. What the hell, dude?”

Matt laughed, “You are one of my best friends!”

“One of them,” Lance gasped, “So I’m just a side hoe!”

Shrio’s widened as he watched what seemed to be a lovers spat unravel in front of him. He turned to try and ask the man Lance brought with him what was going on only to see he had disappeared.

“C’mon Lance, you know you’re my best bitch!”

Shiro cringed at those words and waited for Lance to retaliate but to his surprise, Lance just smirked cockily.

“I better be.” With that said Lance swiped a bottle of beer off the counter behind Matt and sashayed away, hips swinging and heels clacking.

“Ok, please explain to me what just happened.” Shiro looked at Matt. He was completely and utterly lost. 

“That, my dear friend, was Lance. My spicy Cuban boy.”

“Don’t ever say that again.”

Matt snickered into his hand and poked Shiro, “It’s Lance man. You’ve heard about him. Pidge fondly calls him an idiot.”

“Pidge calls every one idiot. You’re absolutely no help. Are you drunk?”

Shiro rolled his eyes as Matt slid against the wall cackling. Definitely drunk. He swallowed the last dregs of alcohol in his cup and grabbed a bottle off the counter, popping the cap off with his teeth. Might as well join him.

Downing the beer Shiro settle beside Matt and scanned the crowd in front of him. It didn’t take long for him to find Lance. The cheap jewels of his costume glittered in the dim light as he danced, grinding against the person closest to him. Shiro watched as he swayed to the music for a while before a voice from below interrupted him.

“He’s something else isn’t he?”

Shiro looked down at Matt to see him watching him with glazed eyes, “Are you two..?”

“Ew, no.”

“I will never understand you. Will I?” Shiro shook his head and turned back to Lance.

“Go dance with him. I know you want to. Lance hits every mark on your type list.”

Shiro clicked his tongue. It was true. Lance was very much his type. He felt a bony elbow jab at his side.

“Go Shiro. If I know Lance as much as I think I do he won’t say no to a dance with you. What do you have to lose, birthday boy?”

Nothing. He had nothing to lose. Drinking the last of his liquid courage Shiro placed the empty bottle on the floor beside Matt and pushed himself upright. He then marched determinedly to the object of his desire.

-

Shiro slammed the door open and gave a cautious glance around in case someone had dared to use his room for unsavory activity. Not that it wasn’t what he was going to do himself, but it was his room. When he noticed the emptiness he threw caution to the wind and threw Lance on his unmade bed, quickly following with a growl.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He muttered into the smooth column of Lance’s throat.

Lance exhaled a choppy breath and ground up into the fullness of Shiro’s pants. “I think I have an idea.”

Shiro chuckled gruffly and bit his throat, flushing when Lance released a high-pitched whine. He lifted his head and met Lance’s hazy eyes with his own. “You know, I never realized how attractive donuts were until tonight. Very sexy.”

Lance giggled and pressed his face into the fabric of Shiro's pillowcase.

“Hey,” Shiro poked the giggling boy's cheek,” Don’t kink-shame me.”

There was a slight struggle as Shiro helped Lance wiggle out of his costume, he gulped audibly when the rest and Lance;s lingerie was exposed. “You really went all out, huh?”

“Yep,” Lance smirked, “I always do.”

Shiro smiled and softly ran his lips over Lances raised chin. He didn’t usually do these type of things. Lance was a stranger and yet here he was, comfortably settled on his lean form. Shiro could admit that what he felt at the moment was different. It wasn’t the slimy feeling that he had gotten after those rather promiscuous nights he had when he was younger. He felt at peace. Shiro felt a hand run through his hair and sighed again.

“I don’t think we should do this.”

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He scrambled off of Lance's prone body and shakily stood, “O-Oh god. I just assumed-”

Lance was quick to follow, “Shiro no! I didn’t mean it like that.” He kicked off his heels and threw himself at the man who was quickly making his way to the door. “I just meant that we shouldn’t go any further.” Lance bit his lip and placed his forehead against Shiro’s back. “I really like you, Shiro. I don’t want to ruin what this, what we could become by diving in head first.” He sniffled, “Besides, my makeup is probably all smudged. I bet I look gross.”

Shiro slowly faced Lance. He was right, his makeup was smudged. It didn’t make him look any less beautiful though. “I like you too, Lance.”

Lance blinked up towards Shiro and smiled bashfully, “I’m glad.” He then leaned backward making them stubble back onto the bed.

The room settled into a peaceful silence as the two cuddled into each other. Both inhabitants reveling in their confessed semi-feeling.

“Hey, Shiro?”

Shiro hummed, his eyes closed.

“Let’s go get some donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm done! Guys, this is the first fic I have written since middle school. And that was a long time ago. I apologize for my lack of skill lol. But I'm glad to get back into the grove of things.


End file.
